Living Life With Unexpected Turns
by MissSassyRose
Summary: This my first Fanfic. Story about Kakashi and Sasuke Father/Son ;  Going to Aim 5 chapter for it. AND In this story they are not in Konoha more like in regular time and year 2011 lmao. Plus in this story Kakashi is the father to Sasuke his 4 year old son.
1. Life with a Four Year Old

_A/N: Well hey there new here and first FANFICTION WOOT WOOT! HAHAHA well enjoy review do anything you want when reading my story :) _

_Warnings: Spanking in future Chaps and this story is not in the Konoha Universe its in Modern Time like 2011, DUH XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all, excpet Mia Kakashi Girlfriend in this story ;)_

**Kakashi's POV: **

With great respect I hate going to the damn store with my kid of course I love my kid but let me tell ya going to the store with your four-year-old son is not as easy it may appear to be. Sasuke always goes wild in the candy aisle as if he just hit the jack pot and wants me to buy every little damn thing for him. Of course my girlfriend Mia tags along, Sasuke's mother died while giving birth to him. It wasn't easy at first and I went into depression mode but I knew I needed to be there for my son and for my self. Didn't start dating Mia until Sasuke was 2 that's when she first appeared into our lives. Even though I always thought after Rin died that I would never be able to love again but fate sure has corrected me wrong, laughs hastily. Ha I know Sasuke likes her I just hope one day he can love her as much as I do as well. Sometimes I think he gets jealous of her and my affection but I love him more then anyone so he shouldn't be worried too much.

"Daddy, let's go," I'm startled out of my thoughts to hear my son scream.

"Alright but refrain from yelling Sasuke."

"Are we going to meet Mia there?"

"Yes she's going to hang with us for awhile today before she has to go back to work."

"Okay," he said as I watch him walk over ever so slowly to the entrance of the store. From behind I walk with his pace, funny how he's the one who has so much energy then I ever had as a kid. Laughing I slightly grab a cart and go to the side of Sasuke.

"What are we getting at the store?"

"Well we're getting some steak if you like for dinner but also some vegetables as well."

"Bleh veggies are nasty!"

"Ha, you would think? But they are quite good when cooked properly."

"Huff," he pouts. I chuckle but immediately stop when he's glaring at me, funny how a little four year old can make you shake a bit from one tiny glare their giving. We make are way to the fruits and vegetable deli across the store making sure Sasuke is by my side at all times while walking their. I can tell he's getting tired though and look to my side.

"Would you like to sit in the cart?"

"Uh...No Daddy I'm a big boy!"

"Ha, alright but if you get tired then you can if you want."

He nods slightly before we reach to the Deli; I look at all the possible food choices wondering if we should have strawberries for our desert after dinner. Perhaps I should see what Mia would like since she'll have dinner with us. Doesn't matter I'll pick the strawberries over the grapes. They seem like a better choice for desert. Suddenly my pant leg is being tugged with a small grip.

"What's up Sasuke?"

"I have to go potty."

"Alright can you wait a minute and then will go to the restroom."

"NO! DADDY! I HAVE TO GO NOW."

"Alright," I said sighing with a bit of annoyance. I pick Sasuke up and push the cart in the direction towards the bathroom as he wraps his arms around my neck. We make our way over but notice theirs slightly a line, maybe two or three people at the most.

**Little Sasuke's POV:**

Ugh I can't even believe there'd be a line going to the potty. I don't care if theirs two big adults I have to go potty now. I wiggle trying to get out of my Dad's grasp but it's useless he's stronger.

"You're going to have to wait, Sasuke."

"But I can't I have to goes!"

"It's you have to go and wait don't give me that pouty look."

"But…" I say before he covers my mouth.

"No buts."

Huff! This isn't fair I turn away not looking at daddy's face. He can be a big meanie hmp and cross my arms over my chest. Suddenly a ringing is going off I look back and sees Dad's answering his phone. He puts me down and looks at me with the you-best-stay-here-look, I glare at him. Well if he's on his big adult phone then it wouldn't hurt if I pushed my way through the line? Snickering Sasuke slowly runs past the other two people and pushes the door to the restroom open as he hears grunts and moans from certain people behind him.

Left you hanging there didn't I well let's just see what Sasuke will get himself into? In the next chap.


	2. Many Worries and a Pit Stop

_A/N: Hey there me again well do hope you'll like this one a bit, longer then my other one cause I love to do long chaps. Anyway do enjoy, review, do whatever you need to do._

_Warning: Spanking in this one and possibly chapter 4 too, I'm not sure lol but warning lol XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto of course Kishimoto does, I do own how ever Mia Kakashi's Girlfriend in here. _

Kakashi's POV: 

"Well so tired but we're here at the store and..," as I start to talk I hear some grunts behind me and turn to that direction. Before I could react I see Sasuke's little bobbled head going into the bathroom door I hesitate.

"Hey be back but I'll call when we're leaving."

"Alright Kakashi."

Walking up to the door saying excuse me and sorry for the delays. As usual they grunt and say take care of your kid. As if you need to tell me? Like I need a reminder? I sigh and walk pushing the door and bump right into Sasuke looking at me with innocent eyes. 1….2…..3… calm down Kakashi. DO not freak at your child, do not look so stern.

"What is your little problem, hmm?"

"Well I had to go."

"I can see that now come on let's go and once we're outside do apologize will ya?"

"But Daddy I still haven't gone yet."

"I do not care other people we're first before you now be patient and wait outside," I point to the door trying to sound stern.

"Ugh but…,"

"NO! Go!"

"Okay Daddy whatever!" he stomps out and pushes the door a bit too hard then I expected him too. Before I know it someone was about to roughly grab him but I manage to walk out quickly and catch the hand.

"Now I don't think that's necessary is it?"

"Your son just cut us and slams that damn door on my face."

"Yes well I'll see to it he's punish but don't ever touch my child again or you'll get more then me gripping that wrist of yours."

"Hmp whatever now excuse me," he bumps me slightly and walks fast into the bathroom. I can't help but let out a chuckle of his ignorance. Though I immediately look at Sasuke gesturing him towards our cart. Of course he has a pout on his face but I turn him around real fast and smack him with a firm hand not to firm but firm enough for him to know. I smack two more times before I see some little tears starting to form in his eyes. I pat him on the back with circling motion to reassure him it's fine now.

"Shh…. now do you know why I did that?"

"Because I didn't stay we're I was and accidentally pushed the door to hard."

"Yes and that you didn't listen to me but its fine now shh," I grab him and pick him up he wraps his little arms around me. Clutching my neck for some support before whispering in my ear a little "I'm sorry Daddy," he tightens his grip around me.

"Shush it's okay little one….. Daddy's not angry just upset now it'll be okay would you like to sit in the cart or do you want me to hold you still?"

"In the cart"

"Alright," Setting him down I work my way to the meat section. Glancing back and forth between aisles just to see if will need any more things before going to get the steak. Looking around I notice Sasuke is starting to sleep a bit, shutting his eyes as if he was on his little bed. Can't help but laugh at the sleeping form he seems so peaceful. A sudden hint of guilt comes waving threw me but I shake it off. Of course any parent would feel guilty as to spanking their child it's not easy seeing your kid cry but you have to do it to either show them a bit of discipline. What my father always told me it's just called tough love for that very reason.

**Little Sasuke's POV: **

Lightly I feel being picked up by strong arms of course they are Daddy's arms. He always has strong feeling arms as if he can be either superman or like the orange haired ninja on the one TV show. I slowly open my eyes while rubbing my hands around my eyes yawning lightly.

"Hello sleepy head."

"Did I sleep while we're in that store?"

"Yes we just got out and now I'm making sure everything is secure before we leave."

"Why are you doing that?

"Well to be organized and make sure I didn't forget ya in that damn cart."

"Oh," Dad goes back to putting groceries in the trunk and shuts it a bit loud. Startles me but I again yawn without warning. I hate when doing that I've notice when people yawn in front of others they'll yawn too. Now that's weird! Of course I'd notice I am the smart four-year old in my kindergarten class of course! Duh! Plus I don't tell Daddy but I can't help but daydream in class. I mean all we do is listen to Mr. Iruka Sensei and color or take naps. Wow! SO exciting for us kids. Teh-heh, I notice my Dad tries and go to the other side of the door but get bumped into a cart along the way. I giggle Daddy is so funny sometimes, of course I got into trouble earlier but I can understand since well I did do it with saying excuse me and ugh though I hate getting spankings they are EVIL!

"Sasuke what are laughing at?"

"Nothing Daddy just thinking."

"Do you still need to go the bathroom?"

"Um, yeah."

"Okay we're going to the gas station down the street to make a pit stop."

"Okay," I suddenly feel the urge to laugh.

"What's so funny now?"

"Well you said pit stop funny."

"Figures though I suppose I did," he chuckles lightly.

He such a big goof for a Daddy but I guess that's why he's my Daddy.

_Well left you hanging again there? Will Sasuke ever go to the bathroom? *chuckles* You have to wait going to work on the 3__rd__ chap this weekend after I'm done with other things._


	3. Potty Break

_A/n: Well hello there again ^_^ Tis me Miss Sassy lmao any who ENJOY! REVIEW! And thank's Echo for reviewing xD Have fun reading._

_Warning: Spanking in chap 4 but not in this chap, although their maybe some cursing do to Kakashi getting angry possibly XD _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all, Kishimoto does and I however do own Mia Kakashi's Girlfriend. _

**Little Sasuke's POV: **

We walk through the big doors of the gas station, Daddy gestures me towards the restroom. I walk hesitantly waiting for another line of big adults but no line what so ever. YES! I happily walk and push through the doors as Daddy is right behind me. Looking through stalls I pick the one at the end that seems okay enough. Before my Dad can come in I turn around with a pout.

"Daddy I'm a big boy I can do it!"

He chuckles, "Alright so you say then I'll be waiting outside this stall door okay?"

"Okay," I shut the door behind me and lock it without having to jump up and do it. Turning around I realized I may have picked a bad stall. The toilet seat was higher then I would have originally thought. Uh-oh. Hmm no worries I SASUKE HATAKE SHALL OVER COME THIS TOILET! Smirking I try to get up and position my self on it. Though I've come to realize the toilet maybe wider then planned out so I struggle getting on top of it. HMP! Uh-oh I really have to go, I hold in between my shorts by my lower side and start shifting back and forth.

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

"I'm fine…..." with another huff I turn around and glare at the toilet. Hmm, how can I get up there without falling? I stop holding in between my shorts and position my hands into a fighting stance along with my feet. I walk up slowly and grab the side and try hoisting myself on the toilet. I almost push around to sit myself down but my effort was not very flawless and bounce off hitting the floor. OW! I look at my bleeding knee which has a skid mark on it and by that time Daddy hears me.

"Sasuke what happened open the door."

"No," I cry.

"Sasuke open this damn door would you please?"

"No….," I whisper.

"Sasuke please I want to see if you're okay."

"Okay," I manage to get up and unlock the door. He walks in a little to fast but also manages to shut the door behind him without bumping into me.

**Kakashi's POV: **

When I walk through the door I notice Sasuke on the floor with a skid mark like injury on his knee, and some possible bleeding to go with it. I turn to walk out the through the stall to try and get some paper towels and a wet paper towel. Suddenly Sasuke grabs my leg before I can do so.

"We're going," he cries.

"Shush Sasuke I'm getting some paper towels to clean your cut on your knee up."

"But..."

"It's okay I will be right back I'm only going a few feet and you know I wouldn't leave you."

"Okay," he let's go around my pants leg and without warning I hurry over to the sink where I notice some paper towels being displayed. Snatching a few and watering one ever so gently I walk back to where Sasuke was. I sit cross legged on the floor and motion for Sasuke to sit on my lap; he crawls over and manages to sit sniffling while positioning himself.

"I'm going to lightly clean it with the damp paper towel."

"Okay Daddy," I lightly dab the knee or cut I should say circling motions trying to get all the nasty blood off. After five minutes holding the place that he scraped his knee I let go, making sure to slowly lift my hand off trying to see if I didn't press to hard.

"Now don't do anything with it will get some Band-Aids in the car."

"Okay are you mad?"

"Why would you ask that of course not?"

"Okay I…..I still have to go potty."

"Alright but this time I'll help, and you know being a big boy doesn't mean you can't ask for someone's help okay Sasuke?"

"Okay," I lift Sasuke up and maneuver him we're his feet is own the toilet. Of course since holding him up like this he would have to pull his pants and undies down. Undies? Did I just say undies; ugh being old has a toll on you. He unzips his pants and wiggles so his underwear is slightly down but not all the way down. It is as if he is waiting for something?

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to look."

Sighing, "Why, I have seen you naked before Sasuke I'm your father nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I do not care look away its called privacen Dad."

"That's privacy Sasuke not privacen."

"Whatever just look away," I sigh and look away; at first I hear nothing but soon hear some splashes in the toilet. Which means Sasuke is now finally relieved of going to the damn bathroom. Finally we can head home and cook dinner before Mia comes around at 7:00pm.

"Okay I'm done."

"Alright," I put Sasuke done and unlock the stall door. He runs over to the sink, though he turns and pouts at me. I can't help but chuckle at the great Sasuke Hatake pout. Suddenly though his expression becomes very clear with a wide grin on his face.

"I need help washing my hands."

"Alright," I lift him up and he of course puts a ton of soap on while scrubbing at each hand and washing it thoroughly. Looking at my watch I notice it is already 5: 30, sighing I wait for Sasuke to whip his hands off before we start heading out the door. We reach the car within five minutes because honestly trying to avoid the candy aisle in a gas station with a four year old is not easy. Believe me.

**Little Sasuke's POV: **

Daddy is such a goof head he thinks I don't know that he purposely avoided the candy section. Though it makes me grin because I know if we would of past it I totally would have gotten away with some candy that he would have bought for me. We settle ourselves in the car and Dad starts the engine, it roars like a lion. It totally does I had a conversation once with my best friend or I should enemy Naruto and I we're always wondering why do car engine sound like that? It was an all out debate until Iruka Sensei stop us from yelling to loudly.

"So Sasuke would you like to help me make dinner when we get home?"

"Sure!"

"Okay doesn't yell but make sure to put all your toys away from earlier first."

"Ugh…. Daddy how come?"

"Well because I said so and it is always best to have your room clean."

"You're such a big neat freak, Dad."

"And don't you forget it," he chuckles.

I laugh too but see what I mean, such a goof head.

_LOL? Big laugh here no? XD Anway hopefully will have the 4rth chap up around next week or so ;) _


	4. Preparing Dinner and Running Away

_A/N: Hey there lol sorry for late update been busy with the typical school, life and friends. *laughs* Though Here it is my chap 4 and closer to the end since chap 5 shall be my final chap lol And thanks for everyone for reviewing and just simply viewing too XD DO enjoy and well read to the fullest *laughs*. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto only character I own is of course Mia ;) _

_Warning-In this little Sasuke get's spanked again lol SO you've been warned and if you do not like then I guess this story is not really for you then? Now is it? _

_Enjoy…_

**Kakashi's POV:**

Within minutes we're home I mean we really do not live that far away from the store. Although some would say we do live far but I personally do not think we do, at least. While pulling into the drive way I park to the right to make sure Mia will have room for her truck. I gotta say a lady with a truck can be pretty damn beautiful to me, plus Mia is somewhat unique in her own way. Of course she'll never take the place of Rin within my heart but she sure is up their near that special spot. Putting the car in park I jump out and walk to the other side opening the door for Sasuke. While opening the door he immediately jumps out and runs to open the back hatch up on the van though he knows to wait for me when carrying in groceries. Shutting the door I quickly walk to the back of the van, and motion Sasuke aside while I rummage through some groceries.

"So what do you want me to carry, Dad?"

"Hold on…ah here carry the bag with the chips and snacks."

"Okay," he takes it without any problems and waddles up the stairs to the deck setting it down on the lawn chair. Then as if on cue he rushes back down and manages to stop in time before slipping on the ground.

"Be careful Sasuke, don't run so much."

"Sheesh Daddy I know now what's next?"

"Alright here take the keys and my wallet up there."

"Ugh…..why?"

"So I know they are up there and I do not have to go back down here when all the groceries will be up there, makes sense?"

"NO! Not really," he chuckles while snatching my wallet and keys rushing up the stairs. I sigh; kids these days I swear can be quite hectic when raising them and people say parenthood is easy? Pftt as if, all I'm glad is that Sasuke is not going to be a teen until many years later or any time soon. Now that'll be a challenge within itself. I chuckle at the thought, before noticing that Sasuke is right behind knowing that this is his little sneaky move of scaring me. I smile but cautiously gesture to pick up a grocery bag but I wipe around and hug him to death before he can react.

"AH! Daddy how did you know?"

"Instincts and come on Sasuke, you are my son I know you and your little sneaky attacks of doom as you so call them," thinking of it they are actually just hugs he gives me periodically trying to catch me off guard.

"Hump I'll get you Daddy just you watch! I'll catch you off guard soon!"

"Alright sure I'll be ready then, now take this bag of vegetables and I'll take the rest up."

"Okay," he runs up while I shut the hatch down and wait to hear that sound knowing that it locks up. I bring the remaining bags up the stairs and on the deck. I grab my keys and walk to the front door while holding my wallet as well. Unlocking the door I motion for Sasuke to bring some bags in while I'll take the rest. Suddenly Mia's truck pulls up from out of nowhere and she parks her car while slamming the door.

"Hey your early," I yell.

"Yeah I am but wanted to help with dinner."

"Cool just bring in the rest of the groceries while I tell Sasuke to put his toys up in his room."

"Sure thing hon."

**Little Sasuke's POV:**

Running up the stairs I walk towards my room and open the door half way. Ugh look at my mess? Although Daddy has a point on cleanliness I just do not want to clean. Hate cleaning it is so not fun though I will admit Daddy can make it fun though. One time last week him and I both cleaned the living room though we we're also listening to music as well. Daddy was making funny faces to the sounds of the music we we're listening to. It was so funny I giggled every second that day. Hearing footsteps rearing the corner of the house I look up and it is Daddy strolling over my way.

"Sasuke are you going to clean this up for me?"

"Ugh Daddy I said I wouldz didn't I?"

"Don't get smart and it's would not wouldz and please do get on it me and Mia will be downstairs making dinner."

"Wait DADDY! YOU said I would help!"

"You can still help Sasuke so calm yourself just first do your chores and then you may help."

"FINE," I slam the door and start picking toys up one by one. Though before doing so I hear Daddy chuckle while his footsteps reside towards the stairs. Hump Daddy is such a complicated man sometimes. Picking the green and red toys first I put them in the toy bin and then I start to pick up the blue and yellow toys while thinking it is funny that I am picking colors out putting them away. I sigh and let out a chuckle and giggle. Wondering what's happening I think of what Daddy is making and what…Mia is helping with.

I mean I like Mia she is an okay lady but I think I get jealous sometimes when she is around Daddy. Always making him laugh and smile it breaks me because I want to make Daddy laugh and smile. I heard from my Uncle Minato once that being jealous can be a bad thing to withhold in oneself but I can't help feel a ping of jealously towards her. Sometimes I hardly see Daddy what with him and his work and when I do we are also with Mia. Ugh I shouldn't even be thinking about this Daddy loves her so I shouldn't fret if he's happy then I am happy.

Looking around the room I've noticed that I've cleaned every nook and cranny. Heh-heh then I shall run downstairs and tell Daddy what a big boy I am! Quickly tossing the last toy in my play bin I run downstairs and my Daddy and Mia are kissing! YUCKY! They hold each other some more minutes until I make a gagging sound with my throat. They both slightly chuckle and Daddy turns his head toward me.

"Well what was that little sound there, hmm?"

"Ugh gross Daddy and Mia yucky!"

"Ha-ha some day you'll find a girl to smooch all that yuckyness on."

_(A/N: I made that word yucky ness up so don't hate me LOL was having fun here and anyway back to story)_

"It's okay Sasuke we won't do it that often in your presence," Mia said.

"I hope not because eeewww is it gross."

"Well if you're done with me and Mia's little yuckyness could you set the table?"

"Sure but are guys almost done?"

"Almost Sasuke but still have some things to do before then now run along."

**Kakashi's POV: **

As I see Sasuke hurry along while grabbing the napkins and silverware I turn back to cutting the green peppers.

"Sasuke can be too cute sometimes Kakashi."

"Yes he can be," I laugh.

"Though I've noticed in his tone of voice he can be a bit I don't know stand-offish towards me."

"Well I suppose he does but it has been two years since we've been dating I'm sure it's him being a little wild typical four year-old."

"I'm sure but do you notice when I'm here he has some heavy aura around him like he get's maybe jealous at me," I stop cutting.

"I've thought of that as well and perhaps he has some what of jealously within him but he shouldn't worry and neither should you, he's just let's just say no one can really replace his mother even if he hasn't known her he still knows her by my stories and my brother's stories of her."

We sit their silently waiting for one another to say something but Mia looks away. Sighing I walk up towards her and hug her with all my might that I can hold.

"It's okay Mia soon I bet he will accept you its okay just try not worrying about it."

"I know Kakashi I know; it's hard because the vast amount of time I've been with you two I've grown on both of you that's probably silly since we've been together for well two years now."

"Ha-ha it is not silly well maybe a little bit." I laugh and she smacks my head but playfully. We hold each other for what seems like forever until we both hear footsteps heading towards us. Then though we hear sounds of a CRASH! We both rush towards the sounds to witness Sasuke and glass shards around him.

"What happened?"

"I accidentally dropped the napkins while running around the table but went back up and crashed Mia's vase she gave us."

"Oh Sasuke are you okay?" Mia said.

"I guess…"

"I don't matter if you did it on accident I told you do not run in the house ever, because you could crash into something or worse you could get hurt!"

"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!"

"Sasuke honey don't yell and Ka..," Mia couldn't finish.

"You're not my mommy you can't tell me what to do!"

"I..,"Mia said before I cut her off.

"Sasuke! DO not be rude and we've been together forever now she is like a mother looking out for you and caring for she loves you just as much as me!."

"NO! I don't care I liked it better with me and you, every time I see you she's with us too," at that moment I suppose I could not control my anger and took Sasuke by the arm and put him over my knee, smacking him twice no three no fives times over and over almost until I reached ten a hand shot out and grabbed me and pulled Sasuke off my knee.

"Please Kakashi it is okay stop everything is fine you spanked him to hard, honey.," before she could finish a certain raven-haired boy pushed passed both of us and ran straight for the front door while slamming it hard.

"Oh dear Oh we should," Mia said. At this point though I couldn't hear her for I realized my actions, I grabbed my son too roughly on the arm and I…..I OMG! OMG! I spanked my little Sasuke so hard he's only four even while I was doing it a split second I could hear and remember within that second the echo's of my slaps. Oh, oh no I can't believe I did that my anger got in the way of my judgment, Oh god Sasuke. Suddenly I can't think anymore because I'm embraced with such warmth and care.

"It's okay Kakashi…,"

"But I grabbed him so roughly omg I spanked him so damn hard…,"

"It is okay come on we must go look for him he's only four we must Kakashi now stop with that guilt we must hurry he is only four come now we must find **our boy**."

At first I stood silent because she never was this so loving and caring but seeing her eyes so full of love and care I know she loves me just as much as Sasuke now even more then before. With that said I take her arm and we both rush out of the house while taking our cell's with us. Shrugging and cracking my neck I motion for her to turn left, while telling her to take down the street across the corner to the playground and look their while I turn towards the hill and look between the soccer fields.

"Okay you take that way I take this way almost dark soon and I hope he didn't went too far."

"Alright I'll call you Kakashi on my cell if I spot him."

"And I'll do the same as well."

Before we depart we give each a quick kiss and with that in mind we take off towards our directions, I run as fast as I can towards the hill not even bothering looking across the streets. Where ever you are Sasuke please be okay and please stay we're you are Daddy's coming.

_A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but just couldn't resist *chuckles lightly* _

_Hope you liked it none the less and workings on the last chap now well after I take a snooze. If I don't update next week then I'll probably update the week after. _

_*I tend to make a note that two weeks of updating is past my limits* though with that said let's hope I'll have it finished by this weekend and update next week *winks*_

_**P.s.**__ Sorry for short chap next chap will be hopefully longer perhaps ten pages long (well at least close to 8 pages lol) _


	5. Another Unexpected Turn Living Life

_A/N: Well hello there and sorry for late little chap update although I had to work very hard because well this is my last chap for the story. Now do not fret I have more stories lined up in the making XD so don't feel gloomy or mad I will have more stories to come my mind is full of wonderful ideas. In this chap I let Mia have a little POV even though I was going to have it just be Sasuke and Kakashi. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto just own Mia cause I made her up._

_Warning: Even though no spanking in this last little chap I'll still warn ya for those who like to jump to the ending chaps this story contains spanking so again be fair warned and again even though this is my last chap I'm still warning all of you though now another warning for some little swears._

_P.S-DO ENJOYS!_

**Little Sasuke's POV: **

I couldn't control my breathing I was running towards the hill by our house and I just didn't want to stop running. My little four-year old mind was going in circles. Never would have thought Daddy was grabbing me so roughly or I guess I deserved it. No! I didn't I was speaking my mind and Aunty Anko always said it's best to speak your mind sometimes. Ugh I just don't understand anything I slowly thought while whipping tears away from my eyes. Suddenly I realized I was way far away from home actually who am I to kid? I don't even no where I am! Apparently I am in some park that was by the soccer field but also way far from the house. Looking towards the right and left I've noticed there is only so few people in this park. A very old man was walking his dog near the playground and a tall scary looking guy was near the end of the park and I was smack dab in the middle of both of them. Wondering why would anyone walk their dog in the nighttime? OH no! It's already night. What if I….I can't find my way home?

AS if that very thought I instantly start crying, I mean you would to if you knew you couldn't find your way back home. Glancing back and forth I start to turn back but somehow I hear footsteps coming towards me maybe its Daddy? No wait what if it's someone else? Though the person's footsteps are coming closer and they sound sort of like Dad's footsteps I widened my eyes perhaps they are? Suddenly I see who it is that is almost next and it's the very tall guy that was done at the other end of the park. Shrinking back a little I see clearly his face it's white pale and he has very dark long hair almost to his butt _**(A/N: heh-heh know who I am describing**_**?)** but his eyes are piercing yellow almost I shiver at the thought of those eyes just gleaming and piercing my very body.

"What are you doing out hear little one?"

"I….I um got lost from my Daddy," I make sure not to say that I ran away from him instead.

"Hmm that's quite bad I'm sorry about that," he steps a bit closer to me.

"Um yeah if you'll ezcuse me I have to leave," I start to turn and run for it but a hand grabs me roughly on the shoulder much harder then Daddy did. I struggle and struggle but can't get out of this hold on me suddenly I am extremely scared I start to open my mouth but a hand clamps down on it hard, I whimper.

"Don't you dare say another freaking word don't even scream you little brat."

At the thought I can't help but get even more scared then before I just wish someone would come help me. As if on cue I hear another pair of footsteps my eyes become wide just a little and when the pair of footsteps comes closer to the street lamp, I noticed it's the old guy that was by the playground with his dog in fact he looks not at all like an old man more like a 23 year old instead with white hair tied in the back and glaring glasses _**(A/N: Guess who I'm talking about now? lol)**_. I become very courageous and bite down really hard on the man's hand on my mouth and manage to get out of his grip.

"Damn you brat!"

Running over towards the other man I manage to grab his pant leg.

"Please help me he was….," before I could even finish the man grabs me tightly on my wrist and smacks my face hard.

"Don't you say another god damn word, Jeez Orochimaru can't you handle a kid?"

"Don't patronize me Kabuto just hold on to the brat and get to the damn van."

"Alright whatever you say, Boss."

He holds on me tighter and I whimper loudly while struggling to get free.

"Don't even think about it be a good little boy and come alo..," before he now could finish I hit him in the knee with my foot really hard he loosens my grip but still holds me none the less. I was about to slip out of his grip but he suddenly realized this and smacks me on my face almost as hard as the other guy did.

"Damn this brat is a fighter," he laughs menacingly.

"I don't care if he's a fighter just get him towards the car remember what Madara said any brat will do."

"Yes god I'm going," he throws me over his shoulder like a ragdoll on my stomach harder then would expect and manages to say, "Don't get any ideas or I'll hurt you very badly little boy."

While Nodding I go limp within is hold on me looking back towards the bridge somehow though I see that someone is running within our direction. Getting a better view by squinting or simply glancing up I noticed it was…..was MIA!

**Mia's POV: **

Running as hard as a girl I can run I manage to get across the bridge and see that someone is holding Sasuke very tightly at first I thought it was Kakashi because I saw a glimpse of white grayish hair but was mistaken. This guy before me is holding Sasuke very rough and his gray hair was long with a ponytail. Squinting a little I noticed Sasuke was just about to scream for me when I shook my head no and mouthed "Shh." With that I picked up the nearest stick by me and sneaked up on the guy holding him. WHAM! WHAM! I hit him twice right we're his knee should have been.

"Damn what the hell," he drops Sasuke and I immediately get to him and motion for Sasuke to stay behind me while we walked back a few steps.

"Who do you think you are for kidnapping my boyfriend's son, my little man."

Sasuke looks up at me and then looks down while clutching my right side leg. Feeling so delighted that he's doing this I was about to smile when I know I shouldn't lay my eyes off of that man.

"I'm sorry lady but this isn't your concern step aside we need the boy, just any boy will do," said the taller male with the long black hair.

"Any boy will do? What are you people some kind of slave trade?"

"Well to put it bluntly you damn wretched women yes you could say that now hand him over."

"No sorry it won't happen," suddenly the guy with the glasses strikes me on my face. Though I get hit does not me I am down for the count! Suddenly another hit is behind me and both of these men are trying to knock me out with force. I smirk yet I don't think these damn fools know who I am? I do a round-house kick to the guy with the glasses stomach and punch the other real fast but he catches my wrist twisted it and next thing I know I'm on the floor but before I can I turn my phone on while it calls Kakashi. I'm slowly slipping unconscious hearing Sasuke's screams for me break my heart. I'm sorry Sasuke, God Kakashi please find me and him soon.

**Little Sasuke's POV: **

Seeing Mia slump down to the ground was very scary then words can say. I regretted being mean to her earlier because deep down I know I love her like Daddy loves her. She put up a good fight and it's probably because Daddy has taught her well in Martial Arts like he's been taught in. Suddenly I realize after she slumps down the guys are coming for me I make a run for it. As I start to turn and take the first step someone grabs me roughly by the collar.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Please let me go," I say very sternly and mean as I possibly can.

"Sorry little brat but you are not going anywhere but to that damn car."

He grabs me roughly and drags me to the car while the other man is walking in front of us. I try with all my might to fight him off and keep fighting for my life depended on it, I scream for Mia again but no answer. Struggling even more I try so hard to scream with all my heart but a hand has been clamped down on my mouth so suddenly.

"None of that," the guy said but as he said it I see something within the distance something running towards our direction. Whatever it is or who it is it's running really fast faster than anything I ever seen!

**Kakashi's POV:**

I'm running as fast as I can when I received that phone from Mia she sounded so damn scared it even scared me and before I knew it I was running like a mad man running to the damn car show. The corner is coming up on the bridge and as my first step off the bridge and around the corner I see Sasuke being dragged to a van of some sort. Hell if I know it's a damn van all I care about is Sasuke, that jerk has my son! Suddenly as if on cue as if Sasuke knows its me he yells so loudly louder then I ever heard him. Screaming more then yelling actually.

"DADDY," hearing his voice so scared yet so frightened makes me become in Dad mode. Dad mode that I think is when all Dads' get when they see their little one's or hell their kids their cub's vulnerable and scared crying. That son of a-before I knew it I ran so fast up to that guy who was holding Sasuke and yanked him off but with care. I put Sasuke on the ground and then immediately turned around and punched the man with the white gray-ish hair. Over and over then suddenly the other guy get's on me and smacks my back hard but that won't stop me. I instantly grab his wrist and twist it enough for him to cry out then I punch him so hard in the stomach. Both men are gasping for air and crouching on the ground trying to breathe.

"I suggest you get the hell out of here I'm calling the cops and you wouldn't want to be here when they arrive would you?"

"Who the hell,"….I cut him off.

"No you listen to me get your asses out of my sight no one hurts my son and get away with it and no one hurts my girlfriend so GET YOU ASSES OUT OF HERE OUT OF MY DAMN SIGHT!"

They must have seemed so scared for they both hurriedly ran to their car and put it in gear driving off as I hear their curses around the corner their car screeching and zooming out of the parking lot. Smirking I pull my phone out and immediately dial 911 explaining them to hurry their asses here my girlfriend needs some help while explaining the rest of my dilemma. Hanging up after I hear the lady's words I totally forgot-

"SASU..," I turn around to see him running towards me spreading his arms out to be picked up.

"Daddy," he said but before he could finish I rush over and pick him up within my arms. He tightens around my neck and sniffles within my shirt crying harder now.

"Shh Daddy's here no worries little one its okay."

"Sniff but Daddy Sniff I was so scared….," I huggle him tighter then before and start rocking back and forth. Saying words like shh and its okay or I'm here, which seems to be working for him, since now all I can hear are more sniffles and some whimpers. Suddenly I hear a noise and a hand goes on my shoulder I look up to see Mia.

"Hey…," before she can even say something Sasuke jumps out of my arms and into hers.

"Sniff I'm so sorry Mia I….shouldn't of been a meanie I'm so sorryz so sorryz I love you like I love Daddy please don't leave Daddy cause of…," he didn't finish.

"Shh honey its okay my dear little one I love you too its over and done with now," she said while rocking him back and forth. I join the hug as we both look at each other and smile wearily but a smile of love with warmth on our face.

"I love you Daddy and Mia," Sasuke said with a yawn of tiredness.

"We love you as well," Mia and I say, maybe life does have those little unexpected turns but that's what keeps us **living**.

_~Well there you have it last chap sorry for some delay's had to write this little weekend for you all to enjoy and read, do thank you all who have read and reviewed or just viewed. Hope you have enjoyed and as they say for goodbyes I'll post soon once again but my imagination has to come up with more stories for now though I don't want to say goodbye since I'm coming back instead… __HELLO__. *winks*_


End file.
